


What Do You Say?

by StarrySummers04



Series: Staying Alive [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Severus has something very important to ask James.Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in July 2013.





	What Do You Say?

Severus' P.O.V

One day, as we were sat at the Lupin-Black residence, I couldn't help but think that I want what Remus and Sirius have. They are due to have another baby in a few weeks and Sirius has been very clingy with his husband because of the pregnancy. I decided that I want to marry James.

It took me absolutely ages to find the right ring. The next thing was to figure out how to propose, where and when. I just gave in and asked him out of breakfast a few weeks later. I got down on one knee, much to his shock. "James, you are the love of my life. I thought I would never be happy again when I heard you had died. I didn't know what to do. But against all odds, you survived and I think this was meant to happen all along. Will you marry me?"

I got up and took his hand in mine. I was so scared of rejection, especially after my confession. "Of course I will. What else would I say?" James replied as I slipped the ring onto his finger. He began to cry so I wrapped my arms around him and connected our lips.


End file.
